


MMOM08 - Don't Push Me

by beren



Category: Tokio Hotel, Tokio Hotel RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-08
Updated: 2009-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gustav has stepped over the line when yelling at Tom because he's in a bad mood and Bill decides he's had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM08 - Don't Push Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta.

**Title:** MMOM08 - Don't Push Me  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel RPS  
 **Pairing:** Gustav/Bill (ish)  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** explicit sex  
 **Summary:** Gustav has stepped over the line when yelling at Tom because he's in a bad mood and Bill decides he's had enough.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta.  
 **Word count:** 2,412  
 **Link:** [to MMOM 2009 fic links](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/468476.html)  
[Long Fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/393184.html) | [HP Short fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/393945.html) | [All Other Short Fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/393419.html) | [Series Fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/393693.html)

Bill looked at Tom's startled, rather hurt expression and stood up.

"That's it," he declared and stormed after the retreating form of their drummer, "I've had enough."

"Bill," he heard Tom call after him and try and stop him, but there was no way anyone was talking him out of this now.

Gustav had been in a incredibly bad mood for days and while Bill could put up with the moody drummer, he was not letting him get away with what he had just said to Tom. There were lines and Gustav had just stepped over one that was painted in day-glow neon for a reason. While Gustav headed for the lifts, Bill ran up the stairs, two at a time in some cases and walked out onto their floor just in time to see Gustav opening his hotel room door.

"Gustav Klaus Wolfgang Schäfer," he bellowed up the corridor and then barged into the room before the door could close.

For a second Gustav looked startled by his grand entrance, but that passed quickly into the familiar frown of the last few days.

"Fuck off, Bill," Gustav said very directly, "I'm not in the mood."

That was not the right thing to say, not the right thing at all.

"Not in the mood," Bill responded, "not in the fucking mood?" his voice rose by incremental degrees. "Well get in the mood because you're going to listen to me very carefully and do exactly as you're told or I will personally make your life for the next week hell on earth."

Gustav's expression did not change, but he saw his friend's face pale a little. Only one person had ever been stupid enough not to take Bill seriously when he threatened like that and it was the only lesson anyone else ever needed.

"Now sit down and shut up," he said very pointedly.

Gustav went to object, but Bill just glared and then Gustav sat down.

"You just blew away a whole page of lines not to cross," he continued, since he wanted to be very sure Gustav got the message. "You can yell at me, I'll just yell back; you can yell at Georg, he just laughs at you; but you never and I mean never get to yell at Tom. The only person who gets to yell at him is me because he knows I don't mean it."

He moved forward so that he was all but in Gustav's face.

"You know as well as I do how on edge he's been for the last few months and he's only just beginning to get over it," Bill was not even close to done. "What he does not need is you being pissy because you're not getting laid."

Gustav just glared at him for that and went to say something.

"Did I say you could speak?" Bill asked, still very much in righteous fury mode.

Gustav closed his mouth again and Bill calmed down just a little. Everything had come to a head when Gustav had broken up with his girlfriend of six months and Bill was very aware it had only been a catalyst.

"I know that's not the only reason," he said, since he didn't want Gustav thinking he was underestimating him that much, "but it doesn't excuse what you just did. I know you like to be in control and it seems like more and more we have no say in how our lives go. I'm right there with you, but unless you want to pack this all in and run home, we have to live with it. You need to learn to let go before I have to do something I'll probably regret for a hell of a long time."

Finally the frown was changing a little and Gustav did appear a little abashed.

"I'll apologise," Gustav said quietly and went to stand up.

"I know you will," Bill replied and pushed Gustav back onto the bed, "but not until we've sorted out your problems."

Now Gustav began to look a little worried.

"We're going to solve both your issues at the same time," Bill said in his most commanding tone. "You will do exactly what I tell you to, when I tell you to, do you understand?"

"Bill," Gustav tried to object.

"I said," he responded, leaning over so that Gustav had to lean back on the bed or get a face full of hair, "do you understand?"

For a few moments the tableau held and finally Gustav nodded. Bill stood back up straight and moved away a little so that he wasn't crowding the drummer any more.

"Undo your jeans," he said, fully confident in what he was doing.

Gustav looked startled rather than worried at that.

"Trust me," was what Bill said, knowing exactly where Gustav's weak points were.

It wasn't a fast move to obey, in fact Gustav seemed very reluctant, but the drummer did as he was told.

"Now rub yourself," Bill instructed and Gustav looked aghast.

It was very clear that Gustav was about to object strenuously.

"Remember the whole control thing," Bill said, not giving his friend time to run, "give it up, you need to let go."

Gustav didn't look remotely convinced and Bill knew he needed a bit more.

"And don't pretend to be bashful," he added, striking his best diva pose, "it's not like we didn't used to do this when we were kids."

Teenagers stuck in hotel rooms together tended to get creative with things to do and they'd been stuck in a lot of hotel rooms in their time.

"Just do it," he said and fixed Gustav with his patented glare.

It didn't usually work on those close to him, since they knew him so well, but his righteous fury had given it a lot more impact. He still wasn't sure Gustav was going to obey until the drummer actually moved and he smiled as Gustav did as he was told. There was still a petulant expression on Gustav's face, but Bill saw it soften a little.

"You can do better than that," he said, keeping his tone hard and his eyes harder still.

This was not about mutual gratification, it was about making a point and he let his gaze roam over Gustav, but he refused to let himself react.

"Touch yourself like you mean it," Bill continued as he watched Gustav's hand move slowly over his boxers, "I can see you getting hard."

And he could as well, but Gustav didn't appear particularly enthusiastic.

"If you don't," Bill said, voice perfectly flat, "I'll have to come over there and do it for you."

That would be one step further than they'd ever gone and he could tell Gustav was trying to work out if he meant it or not. He looked his friend in the eye and Gustav must have decided he did, because the hand began to move a little faster. The fact that he would have followed through surprised him a little given that he'd only just realised it, but it didn't change what he was trying to do.

"Stop thinking," he instructed as he saw a little more of the tension leaving Gustav's shoulders, "and just do as you're told."

There was still resistance in Gustav, but the drummer seemed to be losing focus on his annoyance slowly, which was just what Bill was hoping for. He didn't want to have to carry through on his threat, he wanted Gustav back to his normal even-keeled self, but he had to prove something first.

"Let me hear you," he said, deciding on his tactics as he went; "that has to feel good and I know you like to make noise."

That was another result of living in many, many hotel rooms, some with very thin walls.

It seemed that Gustav had been biting his tongue or something until that point, because the drummer let out a low moan as soon as Bill instructed him to. It dawned on Bill that Gustav seemed to need permission and he smiled a cool smile as he realised that his plan was beginning to work.

"Are you fully had yet, Juschtel?" he asked, softening his voice just a little. "Is your hand through the material almost not enough? Do you want more?"

The expression on Gustav's face told him he was on the money, but that Gustav wasn't quite ready for more yet.

"Well you can't have it," he said, using a little bit of reverse psychology. "Until I say, this is all you can have. Your cock must be getting sensitive by now."

Gustav let out another little moan at that. Bill could tell that Gustav was finally beginning to think less and feel more, which was the whole point. There was a damp patch on Gustav's light boxers, growing darker and darker the more Gustav's hand moved and Bill could only imagine what the drummer was feeling now.

"I know you want to pull your cock free," Bill began speaking again and tried to ignore the twitching of his own cock as he reacted to the more and more sexual image in front of him, "to be able to slide your fingers over the wet head. Ask me nicely, Juschtel," he said, volume soft now, but voice still hard.

Gustav just moaned a little more.

"Ask me!" Bill barked out in an order.

"Please," Gustav said instantly and looked a little shocked at having done so.

"Good boy," Bill said almost immediately and smiled again, "you may."

The fact that Gustav didn't even hesitate spoke volumes for how that little trick had worked, but Bill found he had trouble just standing there as Gustav pulled his cock free. Bill had seen Gustav's cock before, but definitely not erect for quite a few years and it was impressive, even if Bill didn't swing that way. Well he didn't think he did, but his reaction was starting a very faint voice in the back of his mind.

"Stroke yourself slowly," he decided giving instructions was the best way to keep his thoughts on track, "and tell me when you think you are close. If you come without telling me we will wait and I'll make you do this all again until you can follow instructions."

Bill had always liked being in charge, it was in his nature, but he hadn't realised quite what a turn on it could be. Gustav didn't even look rebellious this time and just did as he was told; it was quite a change. Just standing there, watching, Bill kept having to remind himself what he was doing and why he was doing it. This wasn't about him, it was about Gustav and what Gustav needed to sort his head out.

It seemed Gustav liked to make sensual noises in the back of his throat these days; much more sophisticated than when they had been younger. They were noises that rather made Bill wish he was allowed to make some of his own.

"Now," Gustav said eventually, right about the point Bill was ready to start insisting on things.

"Then stop," Bill said in a very firm tone and even though he wanted to be obeyed he was quite surprised when Gustav did exactly as he was told.

It looked like it took a hell of a lot of effort for Gustav to freeze, but freeze the drummer did, hand still on cock and clearly moments from orgasm.

"Good boy," Bill praised and looked Gustav right in the eye, "now you can have what you want."

All it took was one stroke and Gustav was coming and coming hard all over his own t-shirt. What was more was that Gustav didn't seem to care that he was making a mess, which said a hell of a lot given the drummer's neat freak attitude to many things. The way Gustav bucked into his hand, gasping and all but grunting was mesmerising and Bill had to blink to bring himself back on track.

Gustav just collapsed back onto the bed, panting and looking surprised.

Giving Gustav a little time to recover, Bill waited a little while and then went to sit down next to his friend. His own cock was hard and he was going to have to see to it or spent an uncomfortable few minutes waiting for it to lose interest, but he put that to the back of his mind.

"That, Juschtel," he said, dropping the controlling persona now it was no longer needed, "is what giving up control feels like. I know it's hard, god, sometimes I want to hit everyone who comes near me, but we just have to go with it."

He patted Gustav on the arm and politely ignored the fact that the drummer was still in complete disarray.

"If you ever need to remember that," he said, speaking gently now, "just ask."

Gustav didn't say anything, just looked at him, still rather dazed and Bill stood up and walked towards the door. His point was made and Gustav looked a damn sight more relaxed than he had done, so Bill decided his job was done. He awarded himself points for not walking funny as he shut Gustav's door behind him and made a bee-line for his own. He had an urgent appointment with his hand to keep.

====

When Bill walked down for dinner, the first thing he saw was Gustav talking quietly to Tom and the way the two were leaning close told him everything he needed to know. The fact that Tom smiled and waved as soon as he saw him gave him all the reassurance that the situation was settled.

"Hey, guys," he said, sliding into the booth they had for dinner, "everyone in better moods now?"

"Yeah," Tom said and nudged Gustav with his elbow, "grumpy guts has had a brain transplant."

Gustav just smiled at that and Bill relaxed even more. The funny thing was it didn't feel weird between them, even after what he had made Gustav do and he felt just a little proud of himself. Gustav was a man of few words and did not seem about to say anything, which Bill found refreshingly normal. He wasn't sure he'd get away with not having a long talk with his friend at some point, but for now he was content. Things were looking up and he was happy.

**The End**


End file.
